Prior wire shelves either had to be surrounded with a continuous box frame to be used with standard support systems or required specially adapted shelf support posts which could not be used interchangeably with conventional solid shelf support systems. This is because the corner mounts for wire shelves were offset from the plane of the side of the shelf and thus the shelf wires would interfere with connecting the shelves to standard shelf support posts.
Wire shelves are desirable in shelving systems because of their greater strength, the ability to view objects on shelves at other than eye level and the fact that they allow free air movement around the stored objects. However, in many wire shelf support systems these benefits are overbalanced by increased costs due to the need for specially designed corner supports and posts.
In conventional wire shelf systems, if the user had to add or remove shelves, it was necessary to at least partially disassemble the shelving structure. With the present system shelves can be added, removed or relocated without modifying or disassembling the existing shelving unit.
With the foregoing in mind, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel wire shelf structure which may be manufactured economically and be used interchangeably with conventional solid shelf support systems and which permits removal or addition of individual shelves without requiring disassembly of the unit or adjustment of other shelves in the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple shelf corner mount that can be readily secured to wire shelving permitting the wire shelving to be used with most any conventional industrial shelf support post systems.
Other objects, features and characteristics of the present invention as well as the operation and use of the same will be apparent from the following description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.